


Sticky Fingers

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new wave is getting more and more exciting to Kuwabara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky Fingers

"Did you want syrup?" Ochi held up the container to the older man.

Kuwabara shook his head. "No, no. To an old man like me, the pancakes themselves have enough sweetness. Especially since you made them, my little komi-chan."

Ochi blushed and poured syrup liberally all over his own food, including the sausage and the handle of his fork. He hardly ate any of it, though, because he had a game later on in the day. It wouldn't pay to have to visit the bathroom before the game only to have to do so again afterward because of distraction.

When Ochi set his fork down, Kuwabara gestured to the goban. "A game to relax you?" Ochi acquiesced and took his place at the board. 

With the placement of his first stone, Ochi realized he had neglected to wash the syrup which stuck to his fingers. Kuwabara noticed at the same time, however, and grabbed his hand with a single stone stuck to his fingers.

First, his fingertips were kissed. The sticky stone fell to the old man's lap, and those fingers were pulled past the suppleness of the man's lips and caressed with the wet, questing strength of his tongue.

Ochi gasped and pulled his fingers back suddenly. "Kuwabara... the game..."

The man licked his lips and smiled before placing a stone of his own. "This new generation is getting more and more exciting."

**Author's Note:**

> I came across a bunch of unposted drabbles on an old hard drive. This is one such drabble. It was prompted (by imbrii), so please don't think that I regularly go around thinking about either naked Ochi *or* naked Kuwabara.


End file.
